The process of installing tire chains has heretofore been a messy and often uncomfortable job. The installer must attach the ends of the inside portion of the tire chains together by reaching behind the tire with his hands. Since this attachment must usually be done in view of the installer, he or she typically must assume a partially prone position, or rest on one knee, in order to make the connection. Of course, all this is usually done in the snow.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method of securely attaching a tire chain onto a tire that is easier than conventional methods. It is also an object to provide such a tire chain that may be easily and securely attached onto a tire.